


Reunion Kiss

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine





	Reunion Kiss

**Title:** Reunion Kiss  
 **Author:** Dolavine, [](http://dolnmoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolnmoon**](http://dolnmoon.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** R (for passionate kissing)  
 **Summary** : Prompt for [](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/profile)[**insmallpackages**](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/) Sam/Dean ficlet, Reunion Kiss  
A/N: I hope this is what you wanted prompter.. Enjoy! Beta’d by [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/)

When Sam got the call from Dean, the one that said he was back and waiting for him at Rufus’s cabin, he couldn’t believe it. His heart damn near beat out of his chest, it took him an hour to pack, gas up the Impala and get on the road because he has a twenty hour drive ahead of him until he reaches Dean.

Dean’s still trying to make sense of things, to get back on track after coming back from purgatory but knowing that Sam is on his way back to him and in less than a day they’ll be reunited, he’s never felt calmer.

The sound of the Impala roars up the dirt road, Dean can hear it coming from a mile down the drive, he knows the sound of his baby and he’s anxious to see Sam again.

Each mile is bringing them closer, Sam’s anticipating a years worth of catching up, a years worth of touching and talking and probably in that order if he knows his brother. It’s total torture as he makes the last few feet of the dirt road, he sees the cabin, sees the broken down car parked outside of it and can hardly wait to see Dean again.

Dean’s hands are shaking as he fiddles with the bottom buttons on his flannel shirt. He wants to look nice for Sam, not like he just crawled out of the bowels of hell. He opens the door and steps out onto the porch but when he sees the car through the trees he retreats back inside, his nerves have the best of him.

Sam takes a deep breath before climbing out of the Impala; the porch seems a million miles away as he’s walking the few feet up to it. When he opens the door he doesn't see Dean at first, he’s sitting on a bed in the corner. “Hey,” he has a welcoming smile on his face; his dimples are deep and inviting. He shuts the door behind himself.

“Hey,” Dean nods returning Sam’s smile before getting up and walking over to him. “Missed you,” he says pulling Sam into an embrace.

“Missed you too,” Sam’s holding him tight, a pained emotional expression on his face as he drinks in his brother’s scent. He doesn't want to let him go, doesn't ever want to let him go again.

“God, I've missed you,” Dean repeats again as he pulls away. His body refuses to detangle itself from Sam’s embrace, he falters before stepping away, his hands still on Sam’s biceps. “Look at you,” he’s smiling wide as he rakes his eyes over Sam’s slimmer physique.

“Yeah, not as bulky,” Sam bows his head a little like he’s blushing. “Where have you been?” he questions, wants to know, needs to know. “It’s been a year.”

“I know full well how long it’s been,” Dean lets go of Sam, back up and sits down on a wooden straight back chair. “Purgatory,” he says quietly, as if he’s thinking about it.

“Fuck, Dean, purgatory,” Sam’s stunned; he doesn't know what to say. “How,” he furrows his brow and sits across from Dean.

“I guess when you stand too close to an exploding dick, it drags you to purgatory,” he smiles like he just told a joke and then nervously wipes across his forehead with his hand.

“I didn't realize, thought you were dead or didn't really know, one minute you were there, next, gone,” Sam takes Dean’s hand and caresses the back of it with his thumb. “I wanted to save you but didn't know how,” he looks down at their hands clasp together like he’s ashamed.

“It’s okay Sammy, you tried, want too but can’t blame you, you didn't know where I was,” he returns the gentle touches of Sam’s fingers caressing his skin.

Sam’s eyes fill with tears. “God, this feels so hard Dean,” he’s welling up with emotion. “Needed you so much over the last year, missed you so damned much too. I couldn't stand it, almost gave up, did give up, quit hunting and everything.”

Dean’s eyes go wide. “Quit hunting?” he’s shocked.

“Yeah, couldn't do it without you,” Sam leans in, puts his free hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You’re my rock, can’t do it without you,” he leans his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Jesus Sammy,” he puts his arms around Sam to console him. “Lived every day for you, trying to get back to you,” there is a tear running down his cheek. “Love you so much,” his breathing is heavier; his skin is hot and prickly.

Sam looks up into Dean’s eyes. “You’re my only, Dean,” he leans in and kisses Dean on the lips; a soft chaste kiss that’s barely a brush of lips.

 

Dean reacts; he kisses back with a little more force. His blood is coursing furiously through his body as he puts a hand on Sam’s neck to hold him there.

Their lips part, gentle tongues slipping past warm wet lips,barely touching, tickling, teasing softly as they pass each other to taste the others mouth. There are heavy exhales, hands clutching and pulling. Their bodies are moving closer as they angle their heads into positions more suitable for more furious passionate kissing.

Sam moves over onto Dean’s lap, his legs straddling Dean’s thighs as he wraps both arms around him and holds him so tight he’s afraid he might smother him.

Dean’s arms clutch Sam’s body, his fingers gripping so tight he might leave marks on his skin through his clothes if he holds him any tighter.

They can’t break apart, don’t want to break apart. The kissing continues, hungry passionate sucking. Dean’s sucking on Sam’s lower lip and then his tongue before retreating back to gentle soft movements.

It’s been a year, too damned long, Sam thinks. He doesn't want to end it, doesn't want to stop devouring his brothers mouth. He can’t ever lose this taste again.

When they do finally pull apart, they’re kiss drunk and rutting against each other. Sam looks down into Dean’s eyes and smiles. “Never going to lose you again,” he says gently before softly kissing his forehead.

“Not going anywhere but maybe over there,” he nods his head towards the bed.

“I can live with that,” Sam leans down and gives Dean another soft peck on the mouth. “Anytime you’re ready.”

The End 


End file.
